


Destiny's Embrace

by TheMysticSpyral



Series: Kingdom Hearts: 2.Smut [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Coming of Age, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Lost Love, Porn With Plot, Sora/Olette, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticSpyral/pseuds/TheMysticSpyral
Summary: Sora gathers his bearings after a four-year nap, Kairi is brought up to speed by Naminé, and Riku has to be put up against a wall to not get involved in any of it.UPDATE (7/12): A partial revisal is underway. I added a new section in Ch. 2 and will be doing the same to 3 shortly.





	1. Chapter 1

It took the rest of the bottle of rum and Tifa waking and beckoning him back to bed with a curled finger to take Riku’s mind off Sora. Hours later, his body slept soundly while his mind was still running a mile per minute, as per usual. Riku ignored all of it, because, for once, he didn’t want his guilt to dictate his life anymore. He didn’t want to step away from a decent night of sleep and the warm embrace of a woman just to go back to the Mansion and check up on a sleeping Sora for the thousandth time. 

 

It was only there, in Tifa’s company, that it finally dawned on Riku that the war was over. The Organization was gone, Sora was going to wake up soon. Riku had finally ran out of excuses to put off getting his body back. He had the leisure to tend to it later today, if he wanted. His mind spinning this morning was not the guilt keeping him up, but elation. Giddiness, even, if such a thing was possible for him. 

 

Of course, all this half-awake reflection  _ did _ pull Riku from sleep, at least enough for him to register a sharp, warm pleasurable feeling around his groin. Creaking his eyes open and lifting his head so that his chin was perched against his chest, Riku found a feminine form underneath the sheets, undulating between his open legs.

 

“T-Tifa?” Riku groaned. He got no response, save for a wet tongue coiling around his foreskin. He threw his head back and chuckled heartily, surrendering to her tongue washing over his manhood, then to her lips pursed around the crown of his cock. “Hungry for breakfast, are ya?” Riku joked. He lifted his legs to drape over her shoulders, but was quickly bewildered to find Tifa’s broad shoulders having seemingly narrowed down overnight. He threw the sheets off of him and  _ whoever _ was blowing him, and a ruffle of short-cut blonde hair caught his attention as the bedsheet was cast away.

 

“Elena?! W-what’re—”

 

The girl spat out Riku’s prick, her brown eyes gleamed as she looked up at Riku. “I was guarding the door outside. Tifa had to step out, told me to tend to you while she was gone. Now I am.” She relayed this to Riku with the utmost sincere smile, all while one hand was stroking his shaft and the other groping his balls. 

 

“Wh...where did—”

 

“Do you honestly care?” she giggled. “Throw the sheets back on and pretend I’m her, if you want. Honestly, I kinda liked where you were going a second ago…” She took both her hands off Riku’s junk and reached around the backs of his knees, bringing his legs back atop her shoulders. “You never gave me a good face-fucking before.”

 

Riku layed there for a moment, struggling to come up with an objection, all while Elena tickled his prick with scant licks along his cockhead, lapping away his precum. Finally, he closed his agape mouth into a broad grin, working his legs to press Elena’s face down into his crotch. She hummed pleasurably as she took his length down her gullet, and Riku winced in enjoyment as he felt his cockhead brush against her throat.

 

As he thought to himself before, he had all day. 

  
  


***

 

After spending so much time asleep, Sora wondered how he could be certain that he was finally waking up. He would have settled for a pinch on the arm, but instead he was greeted with a bop on the head.

 

“Ohmigosh! Are-are you okay?” Sora heard her say. Seconds ago, Sora was slowly rising up off his back, but the blow to the head sent him crashing back down. He groaned as he fell back to the floor with a thud, his hand clutching at his forehead as his skull pulsed in pain. He squinted up at the girl, his vision still blurry. He could at least make out the frayed hair framing the sides of her head, as well as the hand that was presently drawn up in front of her mouth. Be it out of surprise or concern, Sora couldn’t make it out.

 

Hopefully, a little bit of both.

 

“If I said I wasn't,” Sora muttered, chuckling nervously, “would you promise not to hit me again?”

 

The girl shared Sora's awkward laugh for a moment, but was quick to catch herself. She whipped her feathery hair around as she furiously shook her head. “W-w-wait, no. Hold on a second!” she stammered, gripping the broken tree branch she had smacked Sora with in both her hands. “What the hell are you even doing here?!”

 

“Why? Is this  _ your _ place?” Sora joked, stumbling to his feet. “‘Cuz, if it is, I swear it looked like this when I got here.” He took a moment to dust off his knees, but as he looked back up, Sora could see his jest wasn’t sitting well at all with this girl. She was still in a tense, battle-ready stance, twisting that stick of hers tightly in her grip. With his vision cleared, Sora could make out the girl’s appearance. She had a round, delicate face, one that didn’t seem accustomed to giving the kind of scowls she was sending Sora’s way. Even the way she was scrunching her nose at him and the way her green eyes flared did more to disarm Sora than to fear her.

 

“Hey, take it easy,” he said affably, bringing up both his hands up in front of him. “I’ve just been...y’know, squatting out here for the last little while.”

 

Sora blinked rapidly, desperate for his face not to give away his bluff to the girl. His mind was still in a daze, not unlike waking up fresh from a dream. As his alibi brushed through his lips without a second thought, he could only presume that Xion, somehow, supplied him with this excuse. He brought one hand back up to his forehead, smiling impishly as he rubbed at the point of impact the girl made on him. “I just figured this would be a part of town where I wouldn’t be bothered too much.”

 

Sora saw the girl briefly flinch, but didn’t quite fully drop her guard. “S-so...what, then?” She sneered, her eyes darting to Sora, then around the foyer’s interior then back at him. “You just broke into this place that hasn’t been broken into for years?”

 

Sora glanced around. From his tangled memory recognized the room to be the foyer to the Old Mansion which he had been sleeping under for years now. Busted furniture and shattered chandeliers were strewn about in chunks all over the floor. The only source of light in the whole squalid building was the oak double doors left ajar behind the two, though the dim orange light of the outside sun against the tall forest trees didn’t help much.

 

Sora shrugged. “I mean, it wasn’t exactly heavily guarded or anything. I just found a big lock at the front gate.” Sora took his hand off his head, still pulsing in slight pain, and extended his arm out, open palm. She looked at Sora puzzledly. “Big locks are kind of my specialty.” With that, an aura of light materialized between the two. With a quick flash and a slight gust of wind, Sora’s keyblade appeared out of thin air, his fingers automatically curling around the weapon’s handle.

 

“ _ Aieee! _ ” The girl reared back and lunged her stick up into the air. Before Sora could react, she swung the branch down onto his keyblade, the brittle wood immediately splintering into pieces upon impact with the blade’s shaft.

 

“ _ Woahwoahwoah! _ ” Sora stammered, hastily dispelling his Keyblade, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. He brought his hands up. “T-take it easy!”

 

“W-what are you?” She demanded, taking a step back, “S-some sort of mage, o-or something?”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spook you.” Sora winced as he spoke, cursing himself for so easily neglecting Aerith and Leon's words of caution all those years ago. There he was, brandishing his Keyblade around—yet, this girl seemed to know what a mage was, but not a Keyblade…

 

“Okay, see, this thing”, he confessed, drawing his Keyblade back out, but doing so with the blade drawn up so as not to alarm the girl, “I uh, I go around, and...fight monsters with it.” He dispelled his weapon yet again and scratched the back of his head with his free hand as he gave the girl a bashful shrug. “But, uh, your town seems to be pretty low on monsters. Which is good for you, I guess, but I guess it also means I'm not all that needed.”

 

Sora chuckled, but his heart was thumping away, anxious as he studied the girl, still glaring back at him with her furrowed brow and wrinkled nose.

 

“So... you're on your way out, then?” she asked flatly.

 

“Uhh—y-yeah! A-actually, if you don't mind, could you help me out, point me the best way to head out of town?”

 

“Wait, hold on a second.” She folded her arms and glared at him with suspicion. Sora tried not to swallow nervously and start stammering again. “So...you’ve been squatting out here in the old mansion because you fight monsters, but Twilight Town doesn’t have any monsters to fight. But if you came here to fight monsters, then wouldn’t you have needed to know a way to get here in the first place?” 

 

“T-That’s because…” Sora started, but then saw her raised eyebrow. Darn it. He never was good at bluffing in the first place. He let out a long sigh and then spilled the beans.

 

“Okay. Four years ago, I fought an evil faerie who was trying to take over the universe, but who then turned out to have been manipulated by an evil mad scientist the whole time. I beat both of them with the power of my Keyblade, but got separated from my friends for doing so. When I was out looking for them, an evil organization tried to brainwash me and make me their living weapon, but a, uh...a mage who was being forced to work for them betrayed them and helped me fight them. My mind was all scrambled after that, and this mage girl put me in a sleeping pod, putting my brain back together for four years down here in a secret basement of this Mansion. I have no idea where I really am, and I was just trying to get back home before you snuck up on me and hit me on the head with a stick.”

 

Sora gave up keeping eye contact with the girl throughout his whole confession, halfway through squinting his eyes shut and turning his face to the side. When he finally opened one of his clenched-up eyes, he saw the girl still there. She no longer looked ready to fight, but her gaze on him was unflinching, studying Sora fastituously. 

 

Then, her scrutiny flinched, and her scowl broke into a smile. The next thing Sora knew, she was overwhelmed with laughter. Sora stood there, aghast, as she reached for a glass display case behind her to support herself, clamping her palm over her face and threw her head back as her roaring laughter had her shamelessly snorting her breath, so utterly overwhelmed with herself. Sora couldn’t help but eventually join in with her, albeit a much more nervous, awkward titter. 

 

“O-okay, okay,” she wheezed, struggling to regain her breath. “I get it. ‘Ask a dumb question,’ you know?”

 

Sora blinked. “Do...do you not believe me?”

 

“Well, you’re not going to murder me, are you?” She took Sora’s shocked expression as an answer and nodded, still giggling. “Okay. Well, in that case, you can go with whatever story you want.” She crossed her arms, eying Sora up and down. “I’ll give you this, though,” she said with a smirk on her face. “You definitely  _ look _ like somebody who just woke up from a four-year nap.”

 

Sora looked down and blushed. Light, he really was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing prior to being put under! His red shorts rode up high up his thighs, and his short-sleeve jacket was bunched up around his shoulders and armpits.  _ Geez, did I really think this looked cool? _ “Yeah, I uh...I haven’t had a chance to change yet.”

 

The girl let out a relieved sigh. ”So, do you have a name? Or was that a casualty of the brainwashing of the evil organization?”

 

“Yeah. Er, I mean no. I-I mean…” Sora shook his head, laughing at himself. He offered his hand. “I'm Sora.”

 

The girl accepted Sora’s handshake. “Nice to meet you, Sora. I’m Olette.” She smirked at him, still holding his hand long after the handshake had ended. “You know, you’re not at all what I was expecting to see around here.” 

 

“Thanks. So, uh,” Sora stumbled, slinking his hand away to rub at the back of his head. “Where is... _ here _ , exactly?”

 

The girl trilled her lips. “Okay, you know what? Look, you don’t have to run off and start a new adventure immediately, do you?”

 

He shook his head. “Can’t say I do—”

 

“Well, then how about this. One, because I wanna make amends for hitting you on the head. And two, I have no other plans today and I am  _ insatiably _ curious how far this story of yours can go. Either way, I  _ insist  _ that you let me give you a local tour of “here,” as you put it, though I call it “Twilight Town.””

 

A memory sparked off in Sora’s head. His brow lowered, and his pleasant face sank into a heavy scowl. For a second, his skin tingled as if it weren’t his own, and the words that brushed past his lips didn’t feel to be of his making. “ _ Twilight Town _ …” he muttered.

 

Olette leaned in, inspecting Sora’s face. “So you... _ do _ know this place?”

 

With that, Sora’s head cleared off. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly. “Ehh...heard about it in passing, never been myself. Not conscious, at least.”

 

“I don't know if I-”

 

“But the name, I  _ feel _ like I know it. I know I've never been here, so I can't have anything against it, but something inside of me doesn't like that name; like it's a distasteful memory that I can't remember.” Sora placed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at the ground in front of him. “So bizarre.”

 

Olette stood silently as Sora grew lost in thought. “Yeah, sure...” she spoke out, maneuvering towards the Mansion’s double-doors. “Well, how about this. It sounds like you have a lot of mental gymnastics to jump through. How about we walk it out instead of just standing here in this dusty old place.”

 

“So...you’ve got a lot to unpack, for sure. How about we start with the basics. Why were you nodding off on the floor in the middle of the Mansion’s foyer?”

 

“Sleepwalking, I guess. I’ve been sleeping in this pod chamber mostly. It’s underground, through a secret passageway through the basement.”

 

“Naturally.” Olette couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little as she led Sora out of the mansion and into the sunlight. This sure was going to be one hell of a story to hear.

 

***

 

Kairi had to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming.

 

Just a moment ago, questioning whether or not she was still awake was more in jest, feeling bubbly and bashful that her tryst from last night was actually real, and that she actually had the audacity to go through with it. As she woke up in Selphie’s bed, the morning sunlight peeking through the blinds and striping her bare body tangled in the sheets in light and dark, she found herself to feel more content and well-rested than she could remember. No school to worry about, no errand to run—and most importantly, not a wink of sleep lost, and no dreams to keep her up. Noticing how she was alone in the bed, Kairi rolled out and threw on a robe, only to stroll into the hallway and be immediately met with the bathroom door shut, its frame outlined in light and the sound of running water and...other noises heard from the other side. Smiling, Kairi made her way to the living room. Irvine was set to be shipped out to SeeD later today, she’d let him and Selphie be. She was gracious enough that the two of them invited her the other night. Kairi shut her eyes, humming pleasurably, still basking in the afterglow…

 

...but when she opened them, that warm feeling ran cold as she saw  _ her _ there in the living room, nodding off on the couch. The girl from her dreams.

 

Most often, Kairi would wake up in the morning cursing her return to reality. Her incomplete dreams would hang over her, haunting her, for they were a puzzle without a full form. As soon as the details felt like they came together, right when she felt she was at the cusp of a revelation, she would awaken, and the connections would be dashed away. It’s why, for four years, she could remember the  _ idea _ of Sora, but the details could never quite add up. His presence, his looks, even his name were all frustratingly out of reach—recalling Sora’s name the other night would have been a major breakthrough, had Kairi not found herself getting...distracted soon after. 

 

This girl was the same. Blonde hair. Frail, yet vibrant. Flesh nearly as white as the dress that clung to her skinny body. Kairi’s dreams were always like visions of other worlds, impressions of other lives. And, up close, this girl was no different. It was as though Kairi was glimpsing into another world. Looking at who she might have been in a different life.

 

From a distance, one could confuse her and Kairi as siblings, maybe even twins. Up close the details were all just a  _ bit _ off. There was the hair, of course, her honey-blonde locks spooling down the arm of the couch where she laid her head. Her face was also much more rounded, giving Kairi an idea of what she might have looked like had she not lost the baby fat after puberty. And Kairi was never exactly the most voluptuous girl around, but this girl made Kairi look like Wakka’s girlfriend in comparison. The girl let out a sleepy whimper, squirming around as though she could feel Kairi’s eyes upon her. She slept curled on her side, then hugged herself tighter, as though she had felt a draft.

 

Kairi’s eyes darted to the ottoman, finding a sketchbook laying there. Kneeling down, Kairi began flipping through it, and her eyes widened and breath grew short as the imagery of her dreams found themselves etched right there into the pages. The sketches, with their broad strokes and rough coloring, were not unlike Kairi’s dreams. In their shapes and colors, a full picture was formed. There was her beloved childhood island, but there was also a castle, once rife with streams and plants then gnarled with metal and stone. A group of figures cloaked in shadow. A quaint library. An ivory bedroom. A figure with messy brown hair, with a key-shaped weapon in hand.

 

“K-Kairi?”

 

Kairi whipped her head around. The girl was awake, not enough time to wipe the sand from her eyes as they opened wide with alarm. She quickly tucked in her legs and wringed her hands together, her lips flattened and her eyebrows pushed together. It took Kairi a moment to catch herself, to realize that, as she sat there motionless, silently studying this girl up and down, she might be frightening her with her scowling gaze. 

 

She spoke up. “...Naminé.”

 

The blonde’s face briefly lit up. “You...you already know me?”

 

“The name’s all I  _ do _ know.” Kairi curtly responded. She rose to her feet and plopped the sketchbook onto the ottoman, so close to Naminé that its landing whipped her hair into the air. Kairi calmly sat down in an armchair behind her. 

 

“Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I technically updated before another nine months past, right?
> 
> To be honest, I'm not especially stoked about how this chapter turned out, but I just wanted to finally get it out of the way so as to finally get to bigger and better things. I hope you all will look forward to how I develop this series, and I am still thankful for the 1200+ Hits I have already been given so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having issues sorting out the continuity of the next few installments, so I decided to just upload this scene in the meantime to clear it out from the rest of my plans. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also, for anyone curious, here's the inspiration for Xion's outfit towards the end: http://ramflega.tumblr.com/post/100222992859/cant-get-punk-xion-out-of-my-head

Selphie didn't press too hard when Irvine had to head out to tend to some last-minute errands. Part of her felt ashamed for not spending every moment she could with him before he got shipped off to SeeD. They wouldn't see each other after that for the next three months, and even then he'll be shipped off to who-knows-where for his first deployment soon after. But another part of Selphie just couldn't resist to jump back in bed with Kairi. She had been wanting to rope her bestie into her trysts for years and even though they had the whole summer ahead of them, it was far too tempting not to slink back into bed with her, especially with the linger of last night's afterglow still there in the early morning of the day.

So Selphie certainly didn't expect to find that someone had beat her to it.

First there was Kairi's absence from last Selphie saw her, sleeping soundly in her bedroom, then her bewilderment only increased when she made her way to Kairi's own room and found the door shut. She was about to rap on the door when she heard a voice through the other side. 

"Oh...oh N-Naminé, that's soo good! Ohh, I love that!"

Selphie's brow shot up. ' _Naminé_?' who the heck was that? She vainly tried to convince herself that Kairi had just given a name to a sex toy, but she couldn't leave that to chance. Holding her breath, Selphie carefully turned the door's knob and inched the door open. Peaking through, Selphie was thankful she held back her breath, lest she let out an involuntary gasp.

On the bed was Kairi, leaned back propped on her elbows with legs dangled over the side. She was naked, or at least Selphie could only assume as much as her friend's torso was obscured from her by the backside of a girl who was most certainly unclothed. She had her knees propped up on the edge of the bed, between Kairi's spread legs. Her face was turned slightly to the side as it was pressed up against Kairi's chest, her tongue toying with the redhead's nipple, Selphie could barely make out her profile with her already heavy bangs now left tussled, obscuring part of her face. The hair was butter-light blonde and fell well past her shoulders, which at least disqualified the only blonde that came to Selphie's memory.

But if she wasn't Rikku, than who was she? 'Naminé?' Not anyone Selphie has ever heard of. This whole time, Selphie had thought Kairi had been having a loveless sexual history, but the chemistry the two displayed was undeniable. Kairi was moaning up a storm as the blonde pressed the redhead's breasts together, kneading the soft flesh with her fingers as her tongue tickled her nipples, one after the other, whenever she wasn't just running her tongue between Kairi's cleavage. 

"You...you really know what you're doing!" Kairi laughed breathlessly.

So what, Kairi has actually had a passionate love affair all this time—or, at the very least, a dependable booty call—but one that was also a girl? Was Selphie not Kairi's first venture into bi-curiosity after all? Naminé pulled away from Kairi's chest and lifted herself up to face her lover. Selphie saw Kairi's hand fall to Naminé's cheek as they came together in a kiss, then noticed one of Naminé's knees drawing inward, closer up against Kairi's sex. Naminé began dry-humping her knee against Kairi's pussy. When Selphie watched this happen, and how Kairi giggled and shivered, holding Naminé's back, she noticed the lust she was feeling between her own legs. Selphie wanted to be outraged at Kairi for keeping this a secret from her, but her own giddiness at getting some morning delight only to find Kairi getting it from some blonde stranger was turning Selphie on. Her gaze became transfixed not on Kairi, but on this Naminé girl, who had one of the roundest, cutest asses Selphie had ever seen...

Naminé's hands slipped from Kairi's neck and shoulders down to her ribs, then finally to her hips, where the blonde pulled away from Kairi's embrace and slinking down to the floor

"Oh, Naminé!" Kairi cried. "That's sooo good!"

As Selphie continued to watch, she found the hand not presently gripping the door’s handle going down to between her legs, brushing away the tail-end of the towel wrapped around her body as her middle finger slipped into her pussy. Selphie let out quiet, heaving breaths through her gaping mouth, fixated on the scene before her as her finger slid in and out of her sex. 

Selphie lowered her eyes, letting Kairi's labored breaths fuel her arousal. She imagined herself in Kairi's place, this Naminé girl's seemingly expert tongue grazing her labia, kissing her clit, pushing her fingers into Selphie's cunt and feeling them clench and convulse around them, much like what was happening in reality. Selphie twisted her fingers in her throbbing pussy. She shut her eyes, curled her toes and bit her lip as she felt her climax approaching. Selphie was so overwhelmed she became negligent with how her quivering body was shaking the door that she was still gripping by its handle. With a shriek, Selphie lost her balance and fell upon the open door, which almost immediately gave way, swinging open and throwing Selphie to the floor of Kairi’s room.

The room fell to a dead silence following the thud of Selphie crashing to the floor. She hesitantly lifted her head to be greeted with Naminé's dainty little feet feet, then looked further up to get her first good look at the girl. Looking at Selphie from the side, her messy hair still obscured her blue eyes, but her button nose and heart-shaped face Selphie found to be the perfect compliment to her cute, petite body. Still reeling from the throes of her own orgasm, Selphie couldn’t help but look upon Naminé with a smoldering face of lust. One that Naminé noticed, as did Kairi.

“M-morning, Selphie,” Kairi nervously giggled. “This is—”

“Namine. Yeah, I heard.” Selphie shakily rose up off of her belly and seated herself across from the two other girls. Her towel unfurled as she did, and while Selphie made no efforts to keep it worn around her, she did prop up her knees to her chest as she settled herself, more out of embarrasement than any sense of modesty. Selphie noticed how flushed Kairi looked, how she was fidgeting around and pressing her lips together. 

"Did I...interrupt you?" Selphie asked. She shied away when Kairi nodded.

"But you can make it up to me." With that, Kairi joined Selphie and Naminé on the floor. With a gentle nudge, she pushed Selphie flat on her back, then climbed atop her chest, lowering her pussy to Selphie's mouth. Before long, Selphie could feel Naminé's blonde locks tickling the insides of her thighs. 

Obligingly, Selphie drew out her tongue. This  _is_ what she wanted, after all. And hey, with now two girls to satisfy her, hopefully Kairi won't ever be hung up over that boy again.

 

***

 

“So I come back from the Deep Jungle—for, like, the fifth time now—and he’s _still_ telling me ‘kupo kupo! More Serenity Power, kupo!’ And I can’t really be mad at them, ‘cuz they’ve forged me some really great stuff up to that point. But then I can't blame anyone but myself when I finally realize I've been fighting the Pink Agaricus the wrong way this entire time. Still though, what are the odds there's a Heartless with more than one weak spot, y'know? I mean, one that's not glowing or anything." 

Olette blinked, trying to hide her spacing out, then just shrugged. “I mean...I guess you get what you pay for at a Moogle Shop.”

“Oh, you got Moogles here too?”

“Dude, Moogles are everywhere. Though I can’t say I’ve ever commissioned one to forge me an Omega Weapon before.”

 _“Ultima_ ,” Sora wryly corrected.

Olette giggled. “Right, right.” She had let Sora explain away his entire life story to her, from the walk from the Mansion into the city through the train ride to the beach, where the two of them presently sat. It started as a personal challenge for Olette, a means to find a lapse in logic, to sniff out a flaw to prove to herself that she just met a lunatic, but Sora had come off as utterly, _painfully_ sincere the whole way through. Either he was ridiculously deluded, or he really _was_ a boy adventurer who saved the universe and has been sleeping under a mansion for four years. The fact he had a magic weapon he could summon from thin air gave the latter a slight bit of credence. A slight bit.

Olette’s eyebrows perked up. “Oh yeah. That reminds me. Could I see the, uh, the ‘key-sword’ again?”

Sora chuckled as he nodded and brought out his hand. Sure enough, just like before a swath of light appeared before him and his Keyblade appeared right in his hand. Sora brought the blade up towards the sky, then lightly swung it down into the sand.

“Sooo...you’re not taking that ‘meddling’ rule of yours not too seriously anymore?” Olette chuckled.

“Well, I only messed up with you. Suppose there’s no coming back from that. Besides,” Sora gestured around them. “It’s not like there’s a whole lot of people to see anyway.

He wasn’t wrong. Aside from the occasional jogger, the beach was virtually deserted for miles around except for the two of them, seated on the sidewalk curb right along the sand.

“Well, it _is_ still pretty early,” Olette explained.

“Actually, I was meaning to ask about that,” Sora said. “The train station tower said it’s like, just now six in the morning? How does _that_ work?”

Olette scoffed. A loony or not, he was definitely a tourist. “The sun _never_ sets in Twilight Town, it just...circles around everything.” She pointed out to the sun, resting westward trailing down one end of the beach “It’s there _now_ , in the morning, right?”  She drew her hand along the horizon stretched before them and around to the other end of the area.

“Then it’s gonna move along the horizon across the water, and will be on the other side by the end of the day. Simple enough, right?”

Sora lightly shook his head, still dumbfounded. “So, wait...do you even know what nighttime is like?”

Olette rolled her eyes. “Well, we _do_ have a nighttime. Just not what _you_ might think of it. If you’re talking about stars and all that, they usually pop up from the farthest point away from the sun. We’d have to be southside to see anything right now, though.”

Sora leaned back, propping his hands up against the sidewalk behind him. “That’s still so weird to me. Me and my friends, we owe a lot of stargazing for wanting to see what’s beyond our Island in the first place. Just looking up, daydreaming about what might be up there past all those stars...”

“Wow, you really _have_ been asleep for four years. With the Gummi spaceliners, there’s barely anywhere you _can’t_ go.”

Sora shot up.  “Wait, G-‘Gummi?’ Are—is the guy who makes him called Cid—”

“—Highwind?” Olette finished. “You don’t know Gummi Flights, but you know the guy who runs them?”

"And some people say that those gummi ships run on happy faces, right?"

Olette just stared at him. "Are you trying to pitch a slogan? Because they already have one, and it's not _nearly_ as corny. No offense."

“No! I mean, yes, or…” Sora stammered. “I-I _know_ Cid! He’s the first person I met after I left my Island!” Sora sprang to his feet. “Is Cid here, in Twilight Town? At this Gummi Flights thing?”

Olette shook her head. “The spaceliners in Twilight Town are run by Setzer Gabbiani. Cid only built the ships. He lives in Hollow—”

“ _Bastion_ ! Yeah!” Sora reached down and tugged at Olette’s forearm. “S-some of my friends are there! How much are one of these Gummi Flights?!”   


“Dude, calm down,” Olette said, not budging from her seat. “It costs munny to get a cross-world flight. And I’m gonna assume you’re broke.”

Sora caught himself. “...Sorry,” he said, letting go of Olette.

“Well, you certainly got excited, hearing that name,” Olette humored him.

“Sorry,” Sora said for a second time. “I just… it would be nice to see a familiar face is all. I almost feel like I did back when I woke up in Traverse Town. Waking up in a strange town all by myself.”

She watched Sora as he sat back down, giving him a reaffirming pat on the shoulder. “I wouldn't sweat it, at least not right now. I mean, hey, if you don't have munny, you can't go anywhere. I’d recommend going to SeeD for help, but I doubt there would be anyone around to answer the door.”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Seedy?”

Olette chuckled. “Right. Been asleep. SeeD also came out of Hollow Bastion. It’s military...sort of. It’s a local volunteer service to defend worlds from the Heartless. Only thing is, Twilight Town never _gets_ Heartless. Something about the world’s position or something, I dunno. So we _do_ have an outpost here, but it’s always empty and run by an AI.”

Sora leaned back onto the sidewalk behind them, sighing. “So...I should just wait around until my friends come looking for me?”

“I’m surprised they weren’t already here,” Olette noted. “If you really _are_ from the same circles as Cid Highwind, I guess it _would_ make sense to stash you in the most low-key part of the most low-key world.” She leaned back herself, looking at Sora over her shoulder. “‘Course, if a normie like me can just meander in, I dunno if it’d be safe to go back over there.”

Sora let out a relieved chuckle. “Thanks for believing all of this, Olette. It makes me feel a little _less_ crazy.”

Olette smiled. “Well, I won’t lie, it was a little hard at times keeping up with your story—”

“—Yeah, you kind of have to have been there from the start for any of it to make sense.”

“—but I kinda just let you run your mouth this whole time just to see where the lapse in logic would come in. If anything, you made it make _more_ sense.” Olette giggled as she briefly turned away, gently nudging her bent knee into Sora’s leg. Sora’s face colored upon contact and he turned away, brushing the back of his head. “So, uh, I guess I’ve been talking so much, I never did ask,” he said, desperate to change topics. “Why were you so far out of town snooping around the Mansion in the first place?”

Sora turned back to Olette when he heard her let out a long, beleaguered sigh. She leaned in, her jaw resting in her palms as she stared out into the sea. “I grew up here. Me and my friends, we used to explore every nook and cranny of the town when we were little. The Old Mansion was the only thing we never got to see. There was the lock at the gate, yeah, but even when we climbed the fence the doors would never budge and none of the windows could ever break. One time we even got on the roof and were gonna try and sneak in down the chimney, but we got up there and found it closed in brick.” She sighed again, adjusting so that she sat more upright. “Twilight Town always seems to be changing, always being rebuilt, always new faces to see. I was used to it as a kid, but lately...lately it feels like I don’t even know my own hometown anymore, y’know? Everything familiar feels old, everything new feels foreign...the Mansion just felt like the last stone left unturned…”

Sora tentatively brought his hand over Olette’s knee. “I’m...sorry to hear that.”

Olette turned to Sora and gave him a wistful smile. “Oh, it’s fine. Just growing pains, right?”

Sora smiled in return. “Yeah, I guess.” He took his hand away but scooted closer, with their knees touching again. “I can _sort of_ relate. I love my home, and I can’t wait to see it again, but I’ve always wanted to explore all the worlds outside it, too. I wanted to see everything.”

Olette huffed out a laugh and the two sat there in their silent embrace. After a few moments, Olette spoke up. “Alright, here’s what I’m thinking,” she said, pulling away from Sora. “You’re not a native, so I’m gonna step out and get some of Twilight Town’s world-famous sea-salt ice cream.” She then got up to her feet. “Afterwards, I’m thinking we can head back into town and go to the plaza, see if we can get you some clothes that actually fit.”

“Oh, Olette, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want you to spend—” Sora attempted to sit up as well, but Olette gently nudged him on the shoulder, and he politely remained seated on the curb. “Hey, we already discussed,” she continued. “You’re pretty much waiting around for your friends. Might as well do it comfortably. Besides, you may as well stick with me, just so you don’t break your meddling rule with anyone else.”

With that, Olette gave a wink and a wave and skipped off to a nearby building. Sora smiled and shut his eyes, thinking of home as he listened in on the listened in on the lapping of the shore and the light coastal breeze, but before long his reverie trailed down into weariness.

“She seems nice.”

Sora opened his eyes. There was a new girl seated next to Sora, dressed in a grey hoodie and faded denim shorts with a mop of shaggy black hair.

“...Xion?” Sora mumbled.

Xion looked over her shoulder and grinned at Sora. “Really pretty, too. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Sora’s body felt numb. He couldn’t get up, only shrug. “Yeah, I guess.” He responded. He turned his head to the side, away from Xion. “But, what about…”

Sora heard some shuffling around before he felt Xion’s hand on his chin, turning him back around. She had settled next to him, resting on her side. “Don’t worry about Kairi,” she said, tenderly stroking Sora’s face. “You’re heart will lead you back to her, and it will be wonderful.” She smiled devilishly. “So don’t worry if it might also steer you towards others in the meantime. Just be honest, do what comes naturally.”

“Hellooo? Sora?”

Sora felt deja vu as he jolted his eyes open yet again. He shot up off his back and dazedly looked around. Xion was gone, but Olette was back, standing before him with two blue ice cream bars in both hands and looking at him with a quirked brow. “Don’t tell me you wanna go _back_ to sleep?”

“Hm? Oh, no, no,” he chuckled, staggering to his feet and brushing the sand off his pants. “I just need to get more used to being on my feet again, is all.” Olette smiled and offered one of the bars, which Sora accepted. “Anyways, I was too busy talking the first time around—which way’s the station, again?”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Uh, why are all these plaid?”

“I dunno, it’s just what’s in season,” Olette responded, poking her head from the other side of the clothing rack. “Are you saying short-sleeved jumpsuits aren’t in fashion back on your Island?”

Sora chuckled. “I guess it was. I hope it still isn’t.”

“Well, there you go. All the more reason to get with the times.” She came around to Sora’s side and pushed an armful of clothes into him, which he obligingly accepted. “Go on, try these out first.”

Sora was no less than six steps away from Olette on his way to the changing room when she felt a vibration from her pocket. She immediately groaned, knowing full well who it was from, but without Sora around to distract her as he had been doing this morning, Olette pulled her phone out anyways. Sure enough, a latest entry was made into Hayner’s one-sided conversation, a string of texts from the past two days with no response from her. This latest one was of him asking that they meet up at the Grand Bistro later today, “if you’re actually ready to talk.”

Olette fumed. Sure, she might have been avoiding him lately, but only because she’s no closer to wrapping her head around what happened the other night as Hayner was, and this passive-aggressive shit in his texts certainly didn’t sway her. Still, if he was the one volunteering to finally break the tension and sit down about it, Olette couldn’t really turn down the opportunity. She has found she can be a master of procrastination, including spending half of her day with a weirdo boy with a magic key-sword she met squatting in the Old Mansion.

Olette sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her phone as she stepped forward, only lifting her hands from the screen to outstretch one to the door to Sora’s dressing room. “Hey Sora, listen. There’s this friend that—”

Olette was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t think to knock. So when the door swung open to her push, Olette was met with Sora standing there, abashed, in nothing but his boxer briefs--which, just like the rest of Sora’s clothes, were undersized, and in her panic not to lock eyes with Sora’s, whose own were bugging out of his head, her gaze went down to the prominent bulge outlined in his tight underwear.

Olette immediately spun around and slammed the door shut, forgetting it was swinging door. The shriek she had struggled to contain was pushed out of her when the door came back around and slapped her on the behind. She reached around and gripped the door by the top to bring it to a stop.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” she stammered, shakily lifting her hand away. “It was nothing. Just...take your time, I’ll be at the register.”

She tip-toed away, not wanting to register her presence, then bolted the instant she reasoned her feet could not be heard. She stood there for a moment, staring blankly into nothing, when she registered her phone, clutched in her right hand. Taking a breath, she finally responded to Hayner:

“Let’s do tomorrow.”

 

***

Riku turned Elena over, propping her up on her knees. Her breasts were crushed against the mattress with her ass high in the air. Elena seethed, catching a corner of the sweat-soaked sheets with the side of her face against the ground. She felt his hands on her ass and his prick against her thigh.

“Fucker!” she growled, swaying her hips and reaching over her belly to spread wide the lips of her pussy. “Fucking finish me!”

He pushed himself into her sex, her juices spilling out the deeper he went, and Elena clawed at the tangled sheets below her as her inner walls stretched wide. They had been fucking for an hour straight by now, and yet each time Riku hammered into her sent her into trembling ecstacy, filling her again and again.

Riku drew himself back, his glans surrounded by Elena’s pussy, then drove himself forward. Elena felt his warm breath against her neck as he hunched over her, reaching around to fondle her breasts. Elena was thrilled being pinned down like this, unable to door much other than to writhe underneath Riku, his rock-hard stomach slapping against her ass as he rammed himself into her. Elena’s tongue was hanging limply out of her mouth. She brought her hands to her lips, feeling numb to her touch, and moaned into her fingers. She withdrew her spit-soaked fingers and reached down to thrum her clit.

Through uncanny timing, Riku heard something vibrate against the surface of the nightstand just as Elena came, her pussy clenching on him as she cried out. He deduced it was his discarded earpiece, but the split-second break from his focus caused a hot rush from his loins to overwhelm him.

“FUUUCK!” he bellowed, his curse ladened just as much in frustration as it was in ecstasy. He threw himself back up, unintentionally sending one last thrust into Elrena’s sex. His fingers gripped her hips as his own orgasm overwhelmed him, his throbbing cock filling her pussy with his hot, forceful cum. Elrena’s sex, once constricting Riku’s manhood, went limp as her knees buckled and fell over, slipping his prick out from her.

“I’m gonna have to...call for back-up,” Elena wheezed, rolling over onto her back. “I’m...unfit for duty…” Her eyes then rolled back into her head as she passed out.

Riku himself fell over, his outstretched arms catching his fall. Riku fell into a haze, unclear if no time or hours had just passed within this moment. Regardless, the nightstand continued to buzz. Riku faintly reached out, grabbed the device, hooked it around his ear and tapped on the sensor.

“Riku here,” he mumbled, struggling to sound professional. “Sorry for the delay.”

“No problem.” Riku heard Leon’s voice on the other end. “I’m trying to get everybody up, you’re actually one of the first to respond. You get a decent night’s rest, Riku?”

Riku rolled over and turned to look at Elena. Already asleep, she subconsciously scooted towards him, spooning his side.

“More decent than usual,” Riku dryly chuckled. The levity was not shared in Leon’s response.

“Good, because I don’t think you’ll be getting another one in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I technically updated before another nine months past, right?
> 
> To be honest, I'm not especially stoked about how this chapter turned out, but I just wanted to finally get it out of the way so as to finally get to bigger and better things. I hope you all will look forward to how I develop this series, and I am still thankful for the 1200+ Hits I have already been given so far.


End file.
